


The Night We Met

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pain, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Loosely inspired by the song 'The Night We Met' (destiel version) check it out it's on YouTube and it's fucking sad
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 26





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Words cannot describe how I feel right now..I mean..it's insane
> 
> I hope that the next episode talks more about how Dean felt but..damn, last year after they announced s15 would be the last season I read an announcement that because spn was ending that they'd just make destiel canon
> 
> I held on to hope but I honestly did not think it would happen..never in the past two years did I think it would happen, and how Cas knew he could never have Dean..not like he wanted but now the only thing on my mind is that he never got to say it back
> 
> ~~

'Who are you?'

'Castiel'

'Yeah I figured as much I mean _what_ are you?"

'I'm an angel of the lord

~~

_"Dean-"_

_Dean slammed the door shut in Sam's face, Cas rolled his eyes at Dean's anger "Dean calm down" He said patiently_

_"You almost died Castiel"_

_Cas recoiled at the use of his full name "Almost..I didn't" He sighed "Dean I get you want to keep me safe but you can't protect me from everything I will get hurt it's part of our job" Cas said his voice gentle_

_"No-I never should've let Sam talk me into letting you come!" He exclaimed "You're human Cas- as in -not an angel-..not anymore- you're not bullet proof- one thing happens..and we lose you- I lose you"_

_Dean may not of realised it but they were close together, Cas looked down at Dean's lips and leaned in and Dean kissed back, -or at least Cas thought he did- and it was perfect but then Dean harshly pulled away_

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_Cas blinked "I thought..you" They stared blankly at eachother for a few seconds, Dean swallowed thickly, his mouth dry- he backed up from Cas, slowly making his way to the door_

_"Where are you going?" Cas asked but he was ignored, his hand darted out and he grabbed Dean by the arm "Dean stop"_

_"Cas..let go of me"_

_He ignored the man's anger "No- you can't keep running from our problems" He said firmly "Dean..please"_

_There was a short pause and then suddenly Cas was being shoved and pinned against a wall by Dean who was huffing angrily, Cas gulped audibly "Dean"_

_"Shut up Cas just let me..." He stared into Cas' blue eyes before he let go of Cas taking a step back "I'm sorry Cas..I just get so.. mad when you put yourself out there, you might not care if you get hurt but I do"_

_"Dean..I.." He really was at a sudden loss for words, Dean pulled his eyes from Cas' lips "I'm gonna..I'm gonna get my own room" He didn't trust himself around the ex-angel_

_"Dean-"_

_"Just forget about it Cas"_

_-_

"He told me..he told me that he loved me" Dean's lip quivered as he tried to hold in the tears

"Dean.."

Fuck he needed to throw- or punch- or _kill_ something- but all he _wanted_ was Cas "What is so wrong with me that I couldn't..he knew he was gonna..he.."

"Dean you and Cas have always had a special bond, you'll always have that"

"He's gone Sam!- I kept it together after Mom..and after we lost- but _Cas-_ without him, I'm done..he was what kept me from losing it- even when we were fighting if he was alive then that's all that mattered"

Sam eyed his brother "You loved him too didn't you?..more than your bestfriend? "

Dean's head whipped upwards in- I don't know shame?- fear- "I loved him as someone who would always have my back, someone who was always there for me no questions asked-"

"You were in love with him" Sam said gently, making Dean clench his jaw "It's scary I know but it's the truth Dean- and you need to accept that because things are so crap right now that I don't- and you shouldn't care that you loved a man" Sam sighed "You don't have to overthink it, you loved a person, you loved Cas"

Dean nodded, finally letting the tears go "I loved him" He whispered to himself _"_ _..So much"_


End file.
